Guardião do Coração Congelado
by ACLyoko
Summary: Elsa volta a reinar e viver em Arendelle com sua irmã. Porém, ao contrário do que Anna acredita, Elsa ainda está escondendo um grande segredo. O inverno começa e com ele, chega um convidado que não pode ser visto por ninguém, Jack Frost. Elsa se descobre a única capaz de vê-lo, e Jack o único que pode ajuda-la antes que o medo a consuma e congele seu próprio coração.
1. Capítulo 1:Quer fazer um boneco de neve?

**_oi oi oi :D_**

**_Demorei, mas vai sair! Muita gente esperando por este momento... Pq eu tinha perdido meu roteiro (pra variar né). Enfim, se você gostou dos dois filmes, espero que goste dessa fanfic! Beijos!_**

* * *

**_Guardião do Coração Congelado_**

_"__Born of cold and __**winter**__ air_

_And mountain __**rain**__ combining_  
_This __**icy force**__ both foul and fair_  
_Has a __**frozen heart**__ worth mining_

_So cut through the __**heart**__, cold and clear_  
_Strike for __**love**__ and strike for __**fear**_  
_See the __**beauty**__, sharp and sheer_  
**_Split the ice apart!_**  
_And break the __**frozen heart**_

_Hyup! Lo! watch your step! __**let it go!**_  
_Hyup! Lo! watch your step!__** let it go!**_

**_Beautiful!_**  
**_Powerful!_**  
**_Dangerous!_**  
**_Cold!_**

_Ice has a __**magic**__, can't be __**controlled**__._  
_**Stronger**__ than one! __**Stronger**__ than ten!_  
_**Stronger**__ than a __**hundred**__ men!_

_Hyup!_

_**Born**__ of cold and winter air_  
_And __**mountain**__ rain combining!_  
_This icy force both __**foul and fair**_  
_Has a frozen heart __**worth mining**__!_

_**Cut**__ through the heart, __**cold and clear**__!_  
_**Strike**__ for love and __**strike**__ for fear!_  
_There's __**beauty**__ and there's __**danger**__ here_  
_**Split**__ the __**ice**__ apart!_  
**_Beware the frozen heart"_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Quer fazer um boneco de neve?**

O sol subia e iluminava aos poucos o pequeno reino de Arendelle. O floco de gelo desenhado na torre do palácio refletiu os raios de luz pela cidade de modo harmonioso. Os cidadãos começaram a se despertar como mágica, a luz batendo para dizer que o dia começou.

Dentro do castelo, a rainha ainda estava despertando do sono do seu quarto. Então sentiu algo pular em sua cama. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem era.

- Vá dormir, Anna.

- Eu não posso...!

- O céu acordou e você também... - Completou ela ainda de olhos fechados tentando recuperar o pouco de sono que ainda podia.

- Se você sabe então levanta! Vamos lá, Elsa!

- Anna, eu não preciso ir com você até o povo só para dar abertura ao baile de inverno.

- Mas você é a atração principal!

- Anna... - Reclamou Elsa já desistindo de dormir, mas ainda deitada - Você pode comprar seu vestido sem mim. Chame o Kristoff, ele vai ser de maior ajuda do que eu.

- Kristoff está nas montanhas no Norte, só chegará a noite. Além disso, ele não sabe ter esse gosto pela moda.

- Anna, por que faz tanta questão que eu vá?

- Porque... - Ela sentiu Anna se sentando na cama e sabia que ela abraçava as próprias pernas - Nunca fizemos essas coisas juntas antes como deveríamos. Tenho medo de te deixar e tudo voltar a ser como antes...

- Sinto muito... - Então Elsa se sentou e tocou o ombro da irmã - Anna, Não vai acontecer de novo. Eu não estou mais me pressionando.

- Você abriu os portões, mas seu coração ainda está fechado.

Elsa se silenciou por um momento. Quando conseguiram restaurar tudo, ela nunca pensou que seria tão difícil voltar a abrir seu coração depois de tanto tempo fechada, sozinha e abandonada. A além disso ainda havia _o_ problema...

- Não se preocupe com isso - Sorriu - Estou fazendo o que posso. É difícil, mas irei conseguir.

- Se você diz.

Só então Anna se virou para fitar a irmã. Elsa deixou seu queixo cair espantada com a imagem e Anna imitou seu movimento. As duas começaram a rir então.

- Anna, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?! - Ria Elsa.

- Eu que te pergunto! Como o seu fica desse jeito, Elsa?! - Riu Anna.

- Bem... - Elsa ergueu a mão e seu cabelo se soltou do coque que fez para cair na usual trança - É uma das vantagens de ter poderes congelantes.

- Existe algum modo de você me ensinar? - Perguntou Anna sentando de bruços e balançando as pernas no ar.

- Acho que não. Papai e mamãe disseram que nasci com eles.

- Você acha que eu teria algum tipo de poder? Tipo, sei lá, eu poderia, não? Poder de fogo seria legal! Não, pensando bem eu acabaria colocando o reino todo em chamas, seria bem mais trágico do que congelar... Que tal água?! Ah sim, ainda teria uma ligação com você. Eu poderia fazer chover nas secas e... Não, eu acabaria inundando tudo... oh! Já sei! Terra! Assim eu poderia fertilizar quando estivesse fora de época e... Não, provavelmente acabaria criando um terremoto... Que tal, raios?

- Anna... - Interrompeu Elsa sorrindo para a irmã sonhadora - Você é completamente normal - Anna suspirou triste - Ter poderes não é sempre bom.

- É sim se há bondade em seu coração. Você pode fazer tanto com seus poderes. Você é poderosa, forte e é lindo, além de tudo ainda é boa como rainha e sempre cuida de seu povo. Já eu... - Anna desviou o olhar.

- Você é perfeita, Anna. Acredite em mim.

- Sempre acreditei - Sorriu Anna.

Então quebrando um pouco a seriedade do ar, Anna se aproximou de Elsa e sussurrou.

- Quer fazer um boneco de neve?

Elsa riu antes de responder.

- Você ainda me pergunta isso?!

- Ahhh! - Exclamou Olaf que entrou no quarto sem que nenhuma das duas percebesse - Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho?! - As irmãs começaram a rir.

- Já temos um boneco de neve falante - Disse Elsa apontando para Olaf - Já é o bastante.

- Eu acho - Riu.

- Vá se arrumar que iremos logo.

- Yay! - Anna Abraçou Elsa - Obrigada, Elsa! - E então ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Elsa se levantou e foi trocar de roupa atrás de uma divisória, colocando um vestido mais simples na cor azul escuro. Ela ouvia Olaf falando de como seria legal ter um "irmãozinho" já que ele não pode ficar muito tempo com Marshmellow. Elsa ria e dizia que não sabia se conseguia manter duas nuvens de gelo e então Olaf começou a fantasiar como seria. Elsa saiu e foi para a penteadeira arrumar seu cabelo. Quando tocou no pente ele se congelou junto com boa parte. A rainha se encolheu e Olaf exclamou surpreso. Sem se deixar levar, Elsa se concentrou e desfez o gelo.

- Não deveria contar à ela? - Perguntou Olaf.

- O que Anna poderia fazer?

- Ué, juntas vocês poderiam controlar.

- Não posso. É poder demais... É forte demais. Não há razão em preocupar Anna com isto.

- Elsa, está pronta? - Anna bateu na porta.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre isto, entendeu? - Sussurrou à Olaf que assentiu.

As irmãs desceram para o desjejum. Enquanto comiam Anna falava animadamente sobre o dia e os empregados sorriam com a empolgação da mesa. Elsa não pode deixar de notar o quão era otimista, enquanto ela mesma estava sempre fria e presa ao lado negativo. Elas eram como duas polaridades que estavam destinadas a se repelir. Não. Elas já o fizeram por muito tempo. Iria se esforçar para nunca mais deixar Anna sozinha. Ela não merecia.

Quando estavam a sair para cidade, Olaf ficou para ajudar no que podia e observou as irmãs se afastarem.

- Espero que a tempestade não chegue.

* * *

_*A/N: Anna não conhece o Brasil nem o Rio para saber que existe outros modos de botar fogo num lugar, Pelamor de Deus, esse calor tá de matar, não tem como Elsa vir pra cá, não?_

* * *

**_Bem esse é o início! Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo é tio Jack S2_**

**_Beijos!_**

**_~-Lyoko_**


	2. Capítulo 2: O Guardião

_Capítulo antes que vocês venham me pedir pelo Jack. lol_

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O Guardião**

Revertendo a magia para o pouco de neve que ainda caia no Reino do sol, Jack voava no ar girando seu bastão de madeira no ar para completar o reversão. Ainda duraria alguns dias até que ficasse completamente sem gelo, mas o inverno naquela região havia acabado já. Ele voltou a descer e observar as casas. Ele viu a princesa de longe, observando a noite em seu reino pacífico. A mesma princesa que um dia ficara aprisionada numa torre e que tinha cabelos mágicos.

Jack chegou a admira-la por muito tempo, mas era algo platônico. Ela nunca o veria ou ouviria. Num intervalo de um inverno, ela havia encontrado seu lar e um amor. Ficara feliz pela criança que viu crescer, pois nos olhos dela, ele via apenas felicidade por tudo. Ele sorriu ao ver o homem, que se transformou sem seu marido, sair pela sacada e coloca-la para dentro pois estava frio. O mesmo homem que quando criança, ele incentivou tantas brincadeiras para que ele esquecesse da realidade em que vivia. Sorriu para os dois que, juntos, acharam seu final feliz.

Jack então encheu os pulmões e partiu para o próximo local onde deveria levar o inverno: O pequeno e próspero reino de Arendelle.

Esse era um local que gostava de visitar. Não só por ser um local bonito, mais em particular um certa criança. Ela talvez nunca fora capaz de vê-lo, mas passou boa parte observando. Duas na verdade.

Elas não eram garotas ordinárias, pois eram apenas filhas do rei e rainha. Depois veio a descobrir que eram primas da menina de cabelos mágicos, ele teria feito algo se soubesse, mas novamente, o que poderia fazer se ninguém o via ou sentia?

A mais nova se divertiu muito com ele. Ela tinha um encanto grande pela neve e gelo, nunca perdendo a oportunidade de brincar quando podia. A menina ruiva era muito solitária, não tinha com quem brincar, mesmo os empregados que eram em poucos não tinham esse tempo. Quem lhe fazia companhia, normalmente era a mais velha, mas no intervalo de um inverno isso mudou. E é a mais velha a verdadeira razão dele gostar do reino de Arendelle.

A princesa e futura rainha, tinha olhos azuis como os seus e os cabelos loiros, o mais próximo que poderia chegar ao dele do branco. Essa menina tinha fascinação por tudo o que ele poderia fazer no inverno, mesmo que não soubesse de sua existência. Ele sempre se esforçou para alcançar as expectativas da menina, sentindo-se orgulhoso. Jack nunca soube bem o porque ela era assim. Ficou muito confuso por diversas vezes seu comportamento, mas principalmente a decisão de se isolar repentinamente.

Houve um inverno em que viu seu pai lhe dar um par de luvas, depois desse dia,ela nunca mais foi vista sem elas. Ele pensou que fosse em consequência do que houve invernos depois, quando ele viu a mais nova ao lado de dois túmulos. Jack voou ao encontro da outra apenas para ficar confuso ao vê-la encolhida chorando em seu quarto isolada... Um quarto que estava congelado. Não só a mobília, roupas e cobertores, mas o tempo em si, havia congelado naquele quarto. Era um feito único que nem mesmo ele era capaz de fazer.

Elas eram extraordinárias, mas ela era _especial_. Jack nunca soube exatamente o que houve naquele quarto, o isolamento nem nada. Foi de partir seu coração quando a mais nova bateu querendo ver a irmã e ela se negou a abrir a porta. Ele pode ver que Anna sofria com a solidão, mas Elsa sofria com uma _prisão_. Então ele entendeu, ela tinha poderes, não sabia o que podia fazer, era um perigo à irmã. Então se isolou. Ela mesma criou sua própria prisão. Com o passar dos anos, Jack foi suas únicas companhias nos invernos. Mesmo que nunca sentissem sua presença, ele tentou ao menos.

Agora ele voltava ao reino, trazendo o inverno e pronto para tentar resolver o mistério das duas princesas.

Ele viu uma Fadinha do Dente e mandou lembranças à Fada. Não era raro se encontrarem, mas infelizmente era difícil encontrar com a Fada em si já que era muito ocupada. Sem falar do medo que sentia dela, por ela admira-lo demais. Motivos pelos quais nunca entendeu ou soube. Seria Natal em Arendelle quando chegasse. Talvez encontrasse o Noel para se divertir um pouco. Ou criaria uma briga de neve entre as crianças e adultos. O que ele poderia aprontar? Ele poderia congelar as roupas das pessoas para vê-las andando engraçado...

É. Ele tinha muito o que fazer. Muito o que tentar para que as pessoa acreditassem nele e ele sentisse que, de fato, existia. Que não era apenas um fantasma ou espírito por aí. Ele existia e tinha um motivo para estar por aí levando o inverno para os lugares.

Ele só queria descobrir. Achar a resposta.

* * *

Desculpa pessoal, a parte do Jack é curta. No próximo acho que vai ser mais longo... Sei lá lol

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos,

~-Lyoko


End file.
